


Sweet

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: Years of peace had softened the stark planes of his warrior’s physique, and Dimitrilovedthat; he revelled in the gentle curve of Dedue’s belly, the new roundness of his face, the softness of his arm and legs. To lose muscle and gain weight was a luxury they’d both been denied their entire lives, but now, finally, they could indulge, and it was sweet.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Sweet

They’d been walking through the snowy forest for so long that Dimitri had lost any sense of where they were, or how far from home they’d wandered. He only knew what direction they were facing because of the sun being always to the south these days; it sat low and yellow on the horizon, even in the early afternoon. Few words had passed between him and Dedue the entire time they’d been walking, but Dimitri would often sneak glances at him; his face was relaxed and composed and handsome, mesmerizingly so.

Sometimes these thoughts about Dedue snuck up on Dimitri and stopped him in his tracks, despite the fact that they’d already been partners for many years now. He would see Dedue’s face as he slept, or his naked body, or the light in his eyes as he smiled, and a wave of affection and fondness would wash over Dimitri, powerful enough to make him weak in the knees. Here in the forest, with the soft light weakened further by the trees, Dedue’s face seemed so warm despite their cold surroundings. It made Dimitri feel a strange childlike joy to walk with him like this - aimlessly, without point or purpose or destination. They would continue until their trail looped back around on its own, or until they got tired and decided to follow their own footprints home.

In the end it was the fading daylight that made Dedue bring it up. He sounded reluctant, as if he himself wasn’t eager to end their walk but knew it was the practical thing to do. “It will be dark soon,” he said, and Dimitri nodded, knowing what he meant, finishing the sentence in his head. 

They turned back and started walking home. Their boots crunched with each step, but it was muffled; the snow seemed to swallow sound, making Dimitri feel as if he was very far away. His cheeks and nose had gone numb, but he was wrapped up so entirely that the rest of him felt comfortable. Had the day been longer, he would have been perfectly happy to spend the entirety of it here. 

The journey back felt too short - like in no time at all they were inside again, making their way to Dimitri’s bedroom. Dedue stoked the fire, although if anything Dimitri felt too  _ hot; _ he had grown accustomed to the temperature of the world outside, and to be indoors was stifling. 

Dedue began stripping off his heavy clothes and hanging them up, taking care with each piece: mittens, hat, scarf, coat, each hung gently out to dry, Dedue’s fingers always so deft. Then he paused and looked at Dimitri. “Are you still cold?”

Dimitri had been standing immobile, doing nothing but watching Dedue. He smiled and shook his head, then began taking his own outerwear off as well. He was not as naturally careful with his possessions as Dedue was, but he knew that if he left his wet things on the floor, Dedue would be the one to pick them up; that alone was enough to prompt him to be fastidious.

When they had stripped off all their wet things, Dimitri could not suppress the urge to touch Dedue. He pulled him close, kissing his cheek and his neck. 

To his surprise, Dedue winced away. “Dimitri,” he said, “your nose is  _ so cold.” _

“I’m sorry!” Dimitri said, and felt it with a hand. “You’re right. It feels like ice.”

“It will warm up soon enough,” Dedue said, smiling. “It startled me, that’s all.” 

“I will refrain from pressing it against your skin until it is back to normal.” 

“Your hands,” Dedue said, “are they cold?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Then they will be a fine substitute.”

Dimitri laughed and pressed a palm against Dedue’s cheek. He wanted to think of something to say in response, but his mind was blank; Dedue’s skin was so soft beneath his hand, and under the weight of that gentle gaze Dimitri felt stunned, words far from his mind.

But he knew well that Dedue did not mind the silence. That fact comforted him; he never felt silly when he was rendered wordless like this, never felt overly pressured to be funny or clever or witty. It was not rare for the two of them to spend entire evenings silent in one another’s presence, and it felt so  _ natural  _ to do so.

And now, they did not need to exchange words for Dimitri to know what Dedue wanted, because he wanted the same thing. He ran his lightly hands down Dedue’s body, feeling the shape of him through his clothing. Years of peace had softened the stark planes of his warrior’s physique, and Dimitri loved that - he revelled in the gentle curve of Dedue’s belly, the new roundness of his face, the softness of his arm and legs. To lose muscle and gain weight was a luxury they’d both been denied their entire lives, but now, finally, they could indulge, and it was sweet.

Dedue leaned into Dimitri’s touch.  _ More, _ he seemed to be saying, and Dimitri could not refuse him. Forgetting all about his cold nose, he kissed Dedue’s mouth - although apparently he was sufficiently warmed by now, because Dedue kissed him back with just as much force. Blindly, without breaking the kiss, Dimitri fumbled with the buttons on Dedue’s shirt, but he was so clumsy that before he could undo a single one Dedue pulled away and unbuttoned it himself.

Finally, Dimitri got access to the warmth and softness of Dedue’s bare skin. His chest and belly were covered in fine silver hair; when Dedue eventually did start going gray, Dimitri was not sure he would be able to tell. Perhaps he already had. 

Dimitri kissed him again and brought his hands to Dedue’s nipples, feeling him jolt and let out a soft, throaty noise of pleasure. After a few moments Dimitri removed one hand from Dedue’s chest and brought it lower, down his belly, to press against the front of his pants. Dedue was hard, of course, and shivered at the touch, breaking away from their kiss to let out a low moan.

“Take your pants off,” Dimitri said. He smiled at Dedue’s haste to obey. As soon as Dedue was naked, Dimitri fell to his knees. His urge to take Dedue into his mouth warred with his urge to draw it all out, to make it last longer, to take his time and unravel Dedue slowly; as nice as it sounded, Dimitri was not sure he could do it. The sight and scent of Dedue’s body was like an aphrodisiac. He put his face into the soft curly hairs at the base of Dedue’s cock and inhaled, his body hot with arousal.

When his lips closed over the tip of Dedue’s cock, the noises the two of them made mixed together. This was for Dimitri as much as it was for Dedue - because Dedue’s body was so wonderfully overwhelming that Dimitri could get lost in it, could forget everything else in the world to focus on it alone. Dedue gazed down at him through eyes half-lidded with pleasure, and Dimitri took more into his mouth, more and more until again his nose was nestled in those soft curls, and though his throat was full he could have sighed aloud in pleasure.

When he began moving, he could feel the sensations in Dedue’s body secondhand - the vibrations of his groans, the way his breath sped up and his muscles began to tense. One of Dedue’s hands nestled gently in Dimitri’s hair, not pushing or pulling but simply resting. Dimitri’s hands were holding fast to Dedue’s hips for support; his face was messy, eyes watering and chin wet. Sometimes when he used his mouth like this - though not often anymore - Dimitri would think,  _ How undignified I must look, and how silly; _ but Dedue did not seem to think he looked silly, and if he looked undignified, it certainly didn’t matter here, no one in the room but the two of them.

How long he continued like that, Dimitri didn’t know. Like walking in the woods, it was the sort of thing he would be content to do forever; but the hand in his hair tightened, and Dedue murmured “Dimitri…” - a warning. Dimitri increased his pace, and not long after Dedue let out another groan and spilled in his mouth. Dedue actually pulled Dimitri’s hair as he came, his muscles not quite his own in pleasure. Then, finally, Dimitri pulled himself off, and took one hand off of Dedue’s hip to gingerly touch his own mouth. It was sensitive and a little swollen, and somehow did not quite feel like it belonged to him.

Dedue helped him to his feet, his touch gentle but insistent. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Dimitri into his lap. Dimitri was glad; Dedue’s body was comforting, and he could rest his head on his shoulder, close his eyes and feel himself be rocked ever so slightly by Dedue’s breaths.

It was strange, but he had forgotten about his own aching cock until Dedue touched it through the fabric of his pants. Then he wasn’t sure how he ever could have forgotten, because he was so vividly aware of it, sensitive and thus-far untouched. 

“Dimitri.”

Hearing his own name made Dimitri’s eyes flutter open in surprise. “Hm?” 

“Do you want…?”

_ “Yes,” _ Dimitri said, and Dedue untied his pants, slipped his hand underneath. It didn’t take many strokes until he was crying out, his face muffled in Dedue’s shoulder, as Dedue worked him through his orgasm. It came and passed so quickly, as if Dimitri’s body had been a spring coiled so tight that a single touch was enough to release it, but it left him light-headed and panting.

Afterwards, they stayed as they were - Dedue still sitting on the bed, Dimitri lying across his lap. Seconds passed. Dimitri felt himself softening, felt the come and sweat growing cold on his skin. Dedue’s bare shoulder was warm against his cheek, Dedue’s arm firm and steady as it held him in place. They could not stay there for long, but in that moment Dimitri wished for time to slow to a crawl, to stop entirely and leave them adrift in that single moment. 

“Let us get something to drink,” Dedue said, and broke the spell. Dimitri nodded and got shakily to his feet. His knees still felt weak; the wood of the floor was hard.  _ I will have to get a cushion next time, _ he thought, and something about the idea was so strange and funny that he smiled.

“Dedue.”

Dedue met his eyes quizzically. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

Dedue’s smile felt like the mirror of his own. “I love you too, Dimitri. Now, have a drink of water.” Dimitri took the cup Dedue practically shoved into his hands. “I’m going to start making dinner. I am hungry, and I imagine you must be as well.”

“I’ll help you.”

“Very well,” Dedue said. “Come, then.” 

It had been sweet in Dedue’s lap, but it would be sweet to make dinner with him, too, and to eat with him, and to spend the night with him by the fire - and tomorrow they might walk again, and that would be sweet, too. Tomorrow would not be  _ this _ day, but it would still be a good day, a day spent at Dedue’s side. 

Dimitri took a sip from the water and nodded. “Very well, my love,” he said. “I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2)


End file.
